love story
by baby baekkie
Summary: Kisah cinta kakak beradik Jung Hyukjae dan Jung Baekhyun yang sama-sama memiliki kekasih yang super sibuk. Bagaimanakah kisah nya? GS / KyuHyuk, KrisBaek , EXO couple dan SUJU couple


Title : Love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Kris Wu & Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : KyuHyuk & KrisBaek

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ family

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

No Bash

* * *

Disebuah rumah sederhana di huni oleh dua orang yeoja kakak beradik, sang kakak bernama Jung Hyukjae berusia 20 tahun sedangkan sang adik bernama Jung Baekhyun berusia 16 tahun. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di seoul jauh dari orangtua mereka karena orangtua mereka berada di Jepang mengurus bisnis restorant yang sudah menjadi usaha turun temurun di keluarga mereka, Sedangkan dua yeoja kakak beradik ini memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul untuk meneruskan pendidikan mereka, sang kakak yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas Seoul sedangkan sang adik yang masih tingkat 2 di SM Senior High School.

Pagi hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya terjadi keributan di rumah sederhana namun tampak asri itu. terdengar suara sang kakak yang meminta dongsaengnya untuk begegas karena sang kakak takut mereka akan ketinggalan bus.

"Baekhyun-ah palli" Teriak Hyukjae pada Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Ne, Eonnie tunggu sebentar…. aku sedang mencari buku tugasku" Baekhyun menjawab dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kencang.

"Aishh… cepatlah Baek sebentar lagi bus terakhir akan berangkat!"

Terdengar suaa langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga "Ne… tunggu aku pakai sepatu dulu" Baekhyun segera memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah sang adik yang tak pernah berubah " Lain kali jika kau tak mau bangun kesiangan, jangan tidur terlalu malam lagi Baek. Kau itu yeoja, terlalu sering tidur malam tak baik untuk tubuhmu. Ini eonni buatkan bekal untukmu, tadi kau tak sempat sarapan kan" Hyukjae menyerahkan kotak makan kepada Baekyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendapat perhatian dari sang kakak "Gomawo eonni kau memang yang terbaik" Baekhyun memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat.

Hyukjae yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari sang adik hanya bisa tersenyum "Jika kau terus memeluk eonni seperti ini eonni yakin kita pasti akan benar-benar ketinggalan bus"

Baekhyun yang sadar kalau hari ini mereka sudah sangat telat langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalau menarik tangan sang kakak untuk berlari ke halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Kini aku sudah berada di halaman sekolahku untung saja tadi kami tidak ketinggalan bus, dan aku harap Hyukkie eonni tidak telat sampai di kampusnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya karena beberapa hari ini kami selalu berlari ke halte bus agar kami tak ketinggalan bus. Dan selalu eonni yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Hhh mau bagaimana lagi beberapa hari ini aku memang sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi.

Akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku, sudah banyak murid yang datang termasuk teman sebangkuku si mata bulat Kyungsoo. Aku mendudukan bokong sexy ku di bangku yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Kyungie~~" Sapaku padanya

"Pagi Baekkie~~ bangun kesiangan lagi eoh?" Tanya sekaligus ejeknya padaku

Aku memutar bola mataku malas "Hhhh… tak perlu ku jawab pun kau sudah tau jawabannya kan Kyungie"

"Kau ini, tak bisakah sehari saja kau tak bangun kesiangan? Kasihan Hyukkie eonni harus ikut telat gara-gara menunggumu" Seperti biasa setiap pagi pasti Kyungsoo akan menasihatiku seperti ahjuma tetangga sebelah rumahku yang sangat cerewet itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk bangun lebih pagi Kyungie tapi aku tak bisa" Kataku memberi pembelaan.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah telpon-telponan dengan Kris hingga larut malam dan tidurlah lebih awal" Aku menghela nafas lelah mendengar nasihat Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi aku kan merindukannya Kyungie, kau sih enak namjachingumu satu sekolah denganmu jadi kau bisa bertemu kapan saja. Sedangkan aku, untuk bertemu dengan dia saja sangat sulit" Aku mempoutkan bibirku

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau berpacaran dengan seorang artis sepertinya" Jawab Kyungsoo acuh

"Aku-" Baru saja aku ingin membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, songsaengnim sudah masuk ke kelas kami hingga aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku.

Baekhyun POV END

.

.

.

In Seoul university

Terlihat seorang yeoja berambut cokelat panjang sedang berlari di koridor, sesekali ia meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak. Langkah nya melambat saat ia sudah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, ia melihat situasi di dalam ruangan itu dan ia menghembuskan naas lega saat melihat dosennya belum datang. Hari ini ia sungguh beruntung karena jika ia sampai terlambat masuk ia mungkin akan mendapatkan hukuman oleh dokter super kiler itu. Ia segera memasuki ruangan kelasnya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping sang sahabat Kim Ryeowook.

"Baekhyun membuat ulah lagi eoh?" Tanya Ryeowook saat Hyukjae sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di sampingnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan sang sahabat " Yeah… kau tau kan adikku itu sedang dilanda cinta, hampir tiap malam ia akan sibuk bertukar kabar dengan kekasihnya yang super sibuk itu. Sama seperti kekasihmu"

Bibir Ryeowook mencebik saat mendengar perkataan Hyukjae "Ck… kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa kekasihku eoh?"

"Tentu saja karena kalian itu sama. Sama- sama berhubungan dengan seorang artis papan atas yang jadwalnya sangat padat hingga tak punya waktu untuk kekasihnya" Jawab Hyukjae santai

"Ya! Memangnya kau tidak? Aku tanya padamu , kapan terakhir kali kau dihubungi oleh kekasihmu itu?" Ryeowook menyeringai puas saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae yang kini berubah menjadi sedikit suram.

"Jangan bahas orang itu, Wookie. Aku sedang kesal padanya" Jaab Hyukjae dengan nanda ketusnya.

"Wae? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan si direktur Cho itu?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah penasaran.

Hyukjae menghela nafas "Begitulah… sudah tak usah membicarakan dia lagi. Oh iya sejak tadi aku heran kemana perginya dosen kiler itu? Biasanya ia tidak pernah datang terlambat" Hyukjae menengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan melihat keadaan di kelasnya.

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah, berdoalah ia tak datang dengan begitu hari ini kita bebas ~~" Kata Ryeowook dengan riangnya.

"Ck… kau ini selalu saja begitu" Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika tak datang temani aku belanja ne~~" Ryeowook memasang jurus puppy eyes nya

Hyukjae terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan ajakan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang mendapat persetujuan dari Hyukjae memekik senang karena sang sahabat mau menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELET ?

* * *

Hai ini ff pertama aku, maaf kalo masih banyak typo. Semoga kalian suka ^^

Gimana menurut kalian? Layak untuk di lanjut atau engga?

Jangan lupa review ya ~


End file.
